


Inevitable

by paynesgrey



Category: V (2009)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-25
Updated: 2011-02-25
Packaged: 2020-10-21 09:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Hobbes reflects on how he feels around Erica.





	Inevitable

Hobbes can’t escape it. Erica Evans is tempting him, and she doesn’t even know it.

Well, maybe she knows it. That would just be like her, eh?

He’s intrigued. The looks are there, the feelings are obvious, and Hobbes knows it’s only a matter of time.

_Oh, it’ll happen_, he thinks amused, even if she’s all about business right now, and war is the only thing on her brain. The way she orders him around, the way she straps her gun to her thigh, and the way her hand touches his shoulder as she gives him a stern nod – all of it gets under his skin, and he wonders if she really knows what she’s doing to him.

_Flirting with me, that’s what_, Hobbes groans to himself.

He’s held her – many times, of course, when a mission turns dire, and he’s kept her back from running into a fire. Then, he sees it – that point when Erica becomes vulnerable and she lets him comfort her – protect her.

When she’s sorted, her eyes are like ice, and the muscles in her jaw tighten. She’s ready for revenge – and it excites him all over again. It doesn’t help that her bottom is resting against his thighs just before she pulls out of his embrace.

He almost loses himself. If she wasn’t sobbing he’d push her against that tree, crush her mouth with his, and make her forget all about her son or the bloody Vs – just for one indulgent moment.

Instead, he turns around he’s so hard. _Thank God for black_, he thinks. He snaps in attention as she meets his eyes with determination.

“Let’s get back to the base,” she orders, and he nods, thinking of other more irrelevant things he’d like to be doing to her at their home base.


End file.
